


【无授权翻译】今天是我所知道的最棒的一天

by DarlingCorey



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Sex in an undesirable place!, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingCorey/pseuds/DarlingCorey
Summary: This is a translation. I don't own any of the content, and I make no money from its publication. I have no intention of piracy or property infringement. If needed, this translation will be deleted.Sending my love, my respect and appreciation towards the original writer, Wicked_Writings, who ownes the content. To the one who's reading this, please drop by her page and show your support as well.I don't know any of the people involved, this is a pure fiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Today is the Greatest Day I Have Ever Known](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457534) by [wicked_writings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_writings/pseuds/wicked_writings). 



> This is a translation. I don't own any of the content, and I make no money from its publication. I have no intention of piracy or property infringement. If needed, this translation will be deleted.  
> Sending my love, my respect and appreciation towards the original writer, Wicked_Writings, who ownes the content. To the one who's reading this, please drop by her page and show your support as well.  
> I don't know any of the people involved, this is a pure fiction.

“没人愿意和我一起去看碎南瓜吗？”Corey不可思议地问着，站在他们的旅行巴士当中挥舞着双臂。他可能已经是酩酊大醉，却还是可以作出一番闹剧。  
    “快点闭上你的嘴，Corey。自己去。”Paul喃喃地说，继续把头埋进那本杂志里。  
       Corey简直不敢相信。明明是棒极了的的一天——完美的天气，还有一大堆超赞的乐队等着他去看呢。然而活结，此时正窝在他们罐头一样憋屈的旅游巴中无所事事，换做其他日子他们都会吵着要出去转悠。  
       Corey分析着他的成功概率。Joey不知道在什么地方，Paul听起来可不怎么像要陪他去的样子，Chris和Mick正在《战争机器》里痛揍，Craig在玩他该死的笔电，Jim正和他家亲爱的煲电话粥。他知道Shawn此时正睡的香，Sid在自己的巴士车里搞他的打碟机。这就剩下了失踪了的那人。  
    “Joey呢？”  
       没人回答。  
    “额……Joey他妈的在哪？”Corey又问了一遍，完全意识到他正把每个人逼得心烦意乱。他才不在乎呢。  
      Craig叹了口气。“说得好像我们知道似得。自己去找他，Corey。他也许在睡觉。”  
      Corey对着键盘手挤了个鬼脸。后者并没有看到，因为他的眼球早早就重新锁在了电脑屏幕上。被所有人的冷漠对待气到了，Corey嘟哝着骂了一句，转身离开。  
      在寝区，Corey试图回忆起Joey睡在哪张床。他之前并没有注意过这点，于是大部分时间都用来把床帘一个个地猛拉向一边。  
      这可不是什么好的体验——双层铺床一般都蛮恶心；这次当然也不例外。 简直没完没了；Corey这么想着，有点沮丧地甩开又一张床帘。  
    “啊哈！”  
      这张绝对是Joey的。也许是毯子上打翻了的化妆盒，或者是那堆佩饰出卖了它；无论如何，他确信这张床是Joey的。而床上没人。  
    “额……你他妈的在干什么？”  
       Corey连忙站起身；匆忙中，他把头狠狠地撞上了上层铺的边缘。在他感觉好些之前，他得一边含糊不清地爆着粗口，一边将后脑的肿块揉上个一会儿。Joey耐心地站在一旁，等待一个答复。他嚼着自己刚刚在厨房做的三明治，饶有兴致地看着Corey。在他快要把三明治解决掉时候，Corey开口：  
    “嗯……我刚刚在找你。你他妈的去哪了？”Corey知道他听起来有那么一点暴躁，但他并不是很在乎。  
       Joey只是微笑着。“在做三明治。找我做什么？”  
       Corey倒吸了一口气。他几乎已经忘了这事的起因，而碎南瓜马上就要登台开演了。  
     “操……我们要来不及了！”  
      他冲过Joey，顺势抓起鼓者的小手，把他拖了出去。他无视了Joey的抗议，只想着尽快赶到舞台；他们飞速跃下巴士车的台阶，那个小一号的男人马上就要跟不上脚步而失去平衡了，但是Corey并没有注意到。  
     “Corey！COREY！慢点！”Joey叫着，抽不出自己的手。Corey沮丧地停住脚步，而鼓手撞到了他的身上，终于向一边摔去。他用双手撑住了自己的身体，趴在了粗糙的水泥地面上。  
      “操，”Joey低头看着左掌边缘那处新鲜的割伤。不是什么致命伤，但那晚打鼓的时候一定会痛。“看看你做了什么，你这混蛋！”他自己站起来，掸了掸身上的尘土。  
      “抱歉，”Corey说，声音里一点抱歉的意思都没有，Joey可是在耽误时间。他再次拉住了Joey的手，后者不情愿地跟上。  
      “我们要去哪啊？”他问，有些感谢某位歌手稍许放慢了的速度。他非常希望Corey能放开他的手，他又不是那些被拉来拉去的四岁小孩子。  
      “去看碎南瓜，”Corey回答，依旧坚定地向前行进。  
      “噢……好吧，”Joey并不介意碎南瓜，但他们也不是一个令他想要抽时间去看的乐队。不过，反正Joey也是要陪着去的，毕竟他也没什么太重要的事情去做；而且，Corey在带他去的这点上看起来非常坚定。  
       进入观众席的大门时，Corey归还了Joey的手。他们俩牵手看起来有点引人注目，Corey必须承认这点。为了不被认出来，他们低着头挤过层层乐迷。  
       当Corey和Joey临近舞台时，碎南瓜的第一首歌已经唱完了一半。他们被放进了专门为音乐人和工作人员准备的区域，就在舞台旁边而与观众席相对；在这里，他们可以站着观赏，同时又不会被想要签名的乐迷打扰。他们面前有整整一堵人墙，几乎把他们与所有东西严密地隔开。两人很感谢这带来的隐私保护。  
      Corey微笑着跟着鼓点的节奏点头。他一直是碎南瓜的乐迷，抓住了每一个机会去看他们的现场表演。他知道每一首歌并且一起唱着，同时也知道自己看起来有多么像那些挤在活结舞台前激动的粉丝。  
      Joey没听过其中的一些歌，所以他只是站在那里，安静地看着。这并不无聊，但是他已经有点神游别处了。当某首歌结束后，乐队有一小段休息时间，这时Corey转过头，发现Joey并没有那么乐于其中。  
     “怎么了，老兄？这他妈可是碎南瓜！”  
       Joey报以微笑。“没错，我知道。他们确实很酷，但是我猜我并不是很经常听他们的歌。”  
     “你不喜欢他们吗？”Corey问。  
     “我没说过我不喜欢，我只是说我不是他们的粉丝，就这样。倒是你，看起来非常享受嘛。”Joey指出，勾起嘴角笑着。  
       Corey开怀大笑。“Fuck yeah.很少有事情能让它变得再棒了，所以我他妈的享受极了。”  
     “比如？”  
       Corey愣住了。“什么？”  
     “什么事情能让它变得更棒？”Joey由衷地感兴趣。  
     “哈，”Corey笑了，“我也不知道。碎南瓜和性爱……同时发生吧，我想那大概就是人生的巅峰了。”  
     “性爱？那难道不会让你分心么？”Joey再次指出。  
       Corey耸肩。“这个……应该会吧。那么就换成口活好了。碎南瓜演唱会中的一个口活。没错，好主意。我依旧可以站着看表演。”  
       Joey摇了摇头，但不是否定的意思：Corey总能使他差点忍不住说出夸奖对方的话。“所以你想让我从人群中挑一个妞给你？”他坏笑着建议。  
       Corey想了一会。“拜托……我不知道你，但是我到现在还没看见过什么可爱的小妞。况且，你永远都想不到她们嘴里含过些什么；毕竟这可是音乐节的第三天。”  
       Joey必须同意他的理论。“在理……但你真的不打算尝试着攀登一下你的‘人生巅峰’了吗？”他得寸进尺地问。  
       歌手咯咯地轻笑出声，然后有些挖苦地抿起嘴。“那你的建议是什么？难道你想试一试？这附近可没有其他你所能暗指的人。”  
       这可远远超出了Joey本来的意思。Joey只是开玩笑地问了问，但Corey却理解出了另一个层次的意味。“额，不……不，我不是想要……”  
       但这个想法却在Corey的脑海里膨胀着。“嘿，拜托——Joey，我可听说你活不错。”  
      “嗯……”  
      “没有人会看到的！”  
      “什么叫没有人会看到？成千上万的人在那边看着，你个蠢货！”  
        他们小声争吵着，手指着所提到的那个方向。  
      “他们又没在看我们！”Corey解释，“他们在盯着那该死的舞台，而且他们会一直盯到碎南瓜表演结束之后。这很安全，我保证。”  
       Joey犹豫不决。一部分的他极其想要尝尝Corey，另一部分的他不想被人看到。这百分之百对他们的事业不利，但这的确非常的……下流。  
      “那，好吧！”  
      “耶！”Corey丢给他的鼓手一个大大的笑容。“我爱你，Joey。真的。”  
      “别……Corey，别提前走到那一步。”Joey说，又做了个鬼脸给他。环视了最后一圈，确定看不到任何人面向着他们的方向后，他深吸一口气，跪在了Corey身前。  
        他将一只手滑入Corey的T恤，贴上着他的腹部；先是轻柔地上下抚摸，然后逐渐加重——因为他知道他的主唱会喜欢他的力度。他的另一只手揉捏着Corey的胯部，感受着他在自己的掌中越发变得更硬。  
        直到主唱已经硬得不能再硬，而Joey能听见急促的呼吸时，他慢慢地拉下牛仔裤的拉链。Corey没穿内裤，而Joey不应为此感到惊讶——音乐节期间，这些东西基本都没有足够的来穿。  
        因此，Joey没有在把Corey抽出上浪费时间。他先用手指挑逗着，上下触碰着Corey的勃起，紧接着套弄了几下。而Corey抬起小臂，轻轻捏住并跟随者Joey那仍在他腹部探索的手，任自己迷失在音乐和逐渐升温的快感之中。  
       Joey将Corey含住，深喉到底。Corey猛吸了一口气，又颤抖着慢慢呼出来；他下意识地握紧了Joey的手。他能预感到，这一切会托举着他，带他攀向顶峰。  
       Joey熟练地舔吸着，空出来的那只手此时正按摩着Corey的睾丸。他巧妙地掌控着一切——深知如何精确地触碰，精准地施力，也知道什么时候应该有所保留。乐队的轰鸣和人群已经变得不再真实，他于是也不再担忧。现在，他只在乎这个，胜过一切。  
      Corey感觉重获新生。世界上最优秀的音乐之一渗透着他、在他身体内部丰富着、充斥着；同时他又被激烈的快感填满，一切绝妙的体验因此而被无限放大。这是他想要成为的一切，甚至更多。他闭上双眼，任自己的身体在风中摇晃。  
      Joey能尝到那特有的辛辣气味——此时不断有前液从Corey的性器顶端渗出；他让那些粘液滑入喉咙。他的舌头挑逗着勃起的底端，比他来回吮吸的节奏更快。这个技巧从未失效过。  
      现在，Corey的手指缠着Joey的黑发，试图推动他加快速度；而Joey尽力反抗。他正尽力将Corey的这段经历延长，因此当高潮来临时快感甚至会更加激烈。他慢了下来，减缓口中的动作——晚些时候，Corey会感谢他的。  
      他该死的知道Joey正在挑逗他。他不耐心地扯了一下Joey的头发，然后立即认识到这是个巨大的错误。他的勃起从Joey口中弹出，而后者正用湿润的，泛红的双眼瞪着他。  
     “你应该庆幸这次我没有咬你。下一次我他妈的会。”  
       Corey只是想想就身不由己地畏缩了一下。他刚开口准备回应，Joey就重新含住了他的性器；一声呻吟便不受控制地溢出他的胸膛。他接受着Joey赋予他的节奏，也不愿再次迫使或激怒对方。况且，Corey知道Joey会说到做到。  
       Joey继续慢悠悠地逗弄了他一会儿。坚挺的勃起从他口中滑出；他吻着Corey的一侧，然后才重新将双唇环绕着顶端。他侧着头、抬眼看向Corey，满足于对方脸上那美妙的神色。是时候了。  
      Corey感觉到了节奏的加速，随之而来的激烈快感瞬间使他头晕目眩；他不得不伸手抓紧面前的栏杆以保持平衡。音乐轰击着他的鼓膜，和他血管中沸腾的血液一样快；他的身体被二者的结合托举着，在热潮中漂浮。  
      Joey小心地观察着，寻找着射精的前兆。这并不是很难，当他满意地发现Corey即将步入高潮时，Joey立即停下并后退。  
     “Joey！”他几乎是语无伦次地说，就那样悬挂在高潮的边缘。鼓手坏笑着抬起头，前液在他的嘴唇上闪着光。  
     “耐心点，Corey。听听那音乐。”  
       于是他照做了：他胡乱地数着鼓点，回忆着那些歌词，尽力减轻那些正在咀嚼、吞噬着他的渴望。于此同时，Joey跪坐在地上，抬着头用那双蓝色的大眼睛注视着他。当Corey的性器再次被Joey含入之前，他并没有做好准备；于是突然回归的，强烈到近似于痛苦的快感令他的肌肉猛然缩紧。  
     “噢该死的——操，操……”Corey喘息着，他知道Joey准备让他高潮了，同时他的身体也在呼喊着要求释放。  
        Joey含着他，舌尖在前端的缝隙处滑动。前液正不停地渗出，Corey在他的触摸下颤抖着。他又重又快地吮吸着，将性器挤进喉咙深处。  
       音乐朦胧地环绕着他，高潮如洪水一般到来。他的每一根神经，每一块肌肉都在快感中抽搐着，他无法移动自己的身体。这是极乐，又是涅槃。  
       Joey吞下了射出的精液，尽力用双手稳住corey。他能听见歌手伴随着吸气声的、时断时续的粗口，还有他卡在喉咙深处的呼吸。当他感觉到Corey的神智正慢慢从另一个世界中清醒过来时，他开始舔吸此时最为敏感的前端，尽可能地把高潮延长。  
       天地开始旋转，视野中的色彩扰乱着彼此，周遭的声音变得难以理解。Corey花了几分钟重拾他的感官，他突然意识到自己一边在人群中得了个口活，一边听着碎南瓜。  
       Joey的舌头最后一次滑过Corey的性器，然后他看着Joey用手撑着向后坐在地上。Joey对上他的视线，凌乱的黑发遮住了他一侧的脸颊。Corey虚弱地笑了一下，突然迷惑于身体中仍然留存的复杂情感。  
       当Joey站稳时，Corey已经穿好了他的牛仔裤。他想为之前扯头发的事情道歉，但却不知道如何开口；于是他只好希望自己已经被原谅了。鼓手正在脸红，也许是因为害羞。Corey想使他安心，但他也不知道该做些什么。  
       他能看见Joey唇角挂着的精液，在无措中他突然生出了想要将其吻去的欲望。但他不能，不能在这么多人面前，更何况Joey是他的鼓手和好友，不是他的伴侣。他只能予以暗示，Joey随即便理会了。  
       他用手指把它抹去，然后舔干净。他完全不知道这个动作使Corey受到重击一样变得有多么虚弱；Corey此时极其需要找个地方坐下来稳住。  
                                                                       


End file.
